This invention pertains to winding and reeling a web containing machine-convertible information and including a cartridge.
The prior art includes apparatus for winding a web to a desired longitudinal position. A code extends across the web and affects photo-sensors. One motor with a pair of clutches moves the web forward or backward.
Another arrangement employs a series of dots longitudinally disposed along the web and containing electrical means that controls the extent to which a motor operates, thus to arrive at a preselected longitudinal point along the web. The zero spot for counting may be at the center of the web, with plus or minus counting to move in opposite directions. Should the web stop with a sensor intercepting the middle of a dot, the ambiguity of counting two dots or no dots upon restarting is present.
Another arrangement employs a blocked code adjacent to the frame in a microfilm strip having a single row of frames, as in motion picture practice. An IBM type card has a group of holes in it corresponding to the code of the wanted frame. Illumination is directed through both card and the strip web. Coincidence in the holes arrangement thus removes all illumination from adjacently disposed sensors, or gives maximum illumination depending upon the choice of the locations of the opaque and transparent areas in the code.
Another arrangement employs a printed-circuit board. This is inserted into the machine and after a selection is made for a particular frame of a microfiche on a keyboard, the selected frame is displayed. The circuit board determines the format of how many frames per fiche. Thus, the chosen frame will be centered and fully reproduced.
Another arrangement employs fiche-like cards that have perforated-through coded indicia and are used with an xerographic machine. When the indicia corresponds to a selected one, that frame is printed out, while other cards pass through the machine without printing being accomplished.